


Overstepping boundaries

by sobulletproof



Category: SF9, Taeyang - Fandom, hwitae - Fandom, hwiyoung - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobulletproof/pseuds/sobulletproof
Summary: some good hwitae 🍵





	Overstepping boundaries

Laughter drifted out of the classroom as Taeyang approached it. He didn’t think much of it, until he glimpsed into the classroom through the windows. There they were again. Hwiyoung and Chani. Hwiyoung, his long term boyfriend of 2 years and Hwiyoung’s best friend. To say his name twice would make Taeyang feel even worse than he already did. He simply stood by the corner of the window, watching as Chani’s arm rested around Hwiyoung’s shoulder as the two of them watched a guy annihilate some characters in whatever video game they were both enamoured with this time around. He always had the feeling that Chani overstepped his boundaries, ever so subtly. Hwiyoung, being the oblivious teenager he was, would never react to Chani.

Then, he finally decided this was frustrating him enough. He had the right to go in and talk to his boyfriend, didn’t he? The moment he stepped in and called out their names, he did not miss the fact that Chani’s expression had blanched for a few micro seconds before it returned to his regular expression. He reached into his bag and took the strawberry bun he had bought for Hwiyoung before setting it in front of him. 

“Thought you might be hungry.”  
“Thanks, but I’m allergic to strawberries.”

Allergic to strawberries? Well, that was new. Taeyang grabbed a chair and sat next to the boys, gesturing them to continue with whatever they were doing. The two boys continued the paused video as Taeyang’s gaze drifted towards Hwiyoung. Eyes that contained depth, a sharp nose that he loved to toy with and the lips that looked like they had been painted on. His face was chiselled by a god, he was certain. But beyond that, Taeyang loved his laughter most of all. Right now, the creases around Hwiyoung’s eyes as he laughed in enjoyment were causing Taeyang’s heart to fill with love and affection. After attempting to understand the video for awhile, he decided that he was going to leave to catch the next bus home. He took Hwiyoung’s hand, squeezed it and headed out afterwards. He completely missed the conversations that remained in the room while he walked alongside the busy road outside. 

0700 — The next school day

Taeyang waited for Hwiyoung at the school gate so that the both of them could walk to school together. In his hands was a disposable container with grilled cheese sandwiches that he planned to share with Hwiyoung as they walked to their classroom, which was at the far end of the campus. 

0710 

No answer from Hwiyoung’s cellphone.

0720 

No answer from Hwiyoung’s cellphone.

0730

He was getting worried now. What is Hwiyoung had gotten into an accident on the way there? What if he had fainted? What if he wasn’t feeling well enough for school? He did not even care about reaching classes on time, what with Hwiyoung missing. 

0740 

With no answer from Hwiyoung, he rushed out of school and went to his boyfriend’s house, inquiring about his whereabouts. As he did not want to alarm Hwiyoung’s mother, he simply stated that he was wondering if Hwiyoung was still at home for the two of them to walk to school together. The reply was a negative one, and something that caused further worry. He decided to trace Hwiyoung’s path to school.

0805

The shopping mall along Hwiyoung’s path to school looked tempting. Taeyang knew that his search had to be fueled by food, and he decided to stop by a shop for at most 2 minutes before continuing his search. As he stepped into the shop, he searched for a convenient package of salmon onigiri that would keep him moving for the next two years. He realised that there were two boys who were playing truant just like him. They seemed to be a close couple (at least that’s what he deciphered from their backs) and he continued towards the cashier with his food. It wasn’t until he approached the cashier counter and got a good look at the faces of Hwiyoung and Chani pressed up against each other that he realised that his boyfriend was cheating on him. His heart literally fell to his feet as the cashier continued to call him. 

0845

Fuck you, Kim Hwiyoung.


End file.
